


The Confession

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Luke almost dies, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sleeptalking, and vulnerable, han is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets hurt and falls into a coma. During that period, Han stays by his side day in and day out. Then, one day, Luke murmurs something in his sleep-like state that assures Han that Luke still remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

Name: Luke Skywalker  
Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Reason for Visit: Head trauma, possible broken wrist. Concussion. 

Han Solo stared down at the clipboard with Luke’s name on it. His brow was furrowed as he concentrated on the words before him, trying hard not to believe that they were true and this wasn’t a dream. But looking up from the board held much more than the truth. It held the dirty reality. 

After a mission gone awry, pilots that had been with Luke came rushing in, yelling and babbling about an X-Wing having gone down. Of course, everyone had rushed to the scene, trying to figure out who it was, yelling for help and trying to pry the mangled and warped metal off of the body. Han of course, had thought nothing of it, but followed, concerned for the trapped victim. It was only when he stepped up to the front of the crowd and saw a few pilots pry the top off of the X-Wing, he knew he should be worried. 

It had been Luke. Han could tell instantly. And when they pulled him out, he felt ill just looking at the kid. Bruised and bloodied, his helmet had been cracked right down the middle. The kid was knocked out, but still breathing. A team of paramedics had taken him from the scene and rushed him off to get real medical aid. Han was left standing there, in shock, trying to take in what had just happened... Luke was in danger. He was hurt... he was unconscious... 

And that’s where Han stood now, before the foot of Luke Skywalker’s bed, staring down at him. He remembered the moment right before Luke had left on the mission this morning. They’d been smiling and laughing, Luke grabbing and hold Han’s hands, little kisses all over the younger boy’s face... They had been...well, Han liked to think that they were in love but neither of them had said those three words yet. And he was sure that they were both too scared to admit it to the other in fear of losing what they had... But, as he sat there, staring at Luke in the hospital bed, all damaged up and bruised, he felt regret for not saying it that day... Because that could have been his last chance to ever say anything to Luke. 

Hours passed and Han shed a few tears, but didn’t dare let anyone else see. Chewie visited from time to time, babbling on about how Han should get some rest, how he should get some sleep and just Luke be for now. But Han wouldn’t have it. He declined it all and sat by Luke’s bedside. He was tired....exhausted really, but he wasn’t going to leave Luke’s side for one minute. He had to watch over him... he had to make sure that he survived... He...he had to..to stay...

The next thing Han remembered was a tap on his shoulder. He startled awake, eyes flying open. He had fallen asleep... Looking up, Luke was still unconscious and laying in bed. 

“Han...you should honestly get some rest.” Leia, who had been checking up on her brother and his stubborn boyfriend, had found the captain asleep. 

“No...no. I can stay. Leia, I can /stay/.” Han assured her, shaking his head, dismissing the idea tiredly with a wave of his hand. 

“No, you can’t. You haven’t eaten, you’re barely sleeping... Luke wouldn’t want this for you.” She pushed and went over to gently grab his arm. She knew that if Han didn’t remember to feed himself or sleep, he probably never would. 

“I-I don’t care! Have someone bring it to me! You’re a princess, you can get them to do anything.” He quipped and pulled his arm away, looking to Luke. He was so bruised...so beat up... he had to stay. 

“Han.” Leia’s voice grew stern and cold. “You can stay cooped up here for however long Luke’s going to be here. Who knows...he...he may not ever wake up.” Her voice cracked at that, but her composure was strong, not letting her emotions betray her. 

Han looked up at Leia, shock and almost insult on his face. Standing from his chair, he rose and glared, pointing an accusing finger at her. “No! Don’t you /dare/ say that. Not about Luke. Not about your own /brother/!” He snapped. “He...he’s going to wake up... and you--you don’t get to be the judge of that... he’s gonna wake up and I’m...I’m gonna tell him what I should have told him hours ago.” He whispered, voice shaking as he spoke. And then the floodgates opened. Han started to sob openly, shaking his head as he spoke in blurbs and hiccups. He was in hysterics, crying about Luke, apologizing for snapping at Leia. He was a mess. 

“Han, breathe. Sit down... you’re okay.” Leia sighed and frowned, guiding Han back to his chair at Luke’s bedside. “I think you’re just tired and hungry and... there’s so much going on right now... we can only hope for the best.” 

“The best...would be him waking up...” He whispered and wiped his eyes. 

“I know...it’s what we all want... Listen, you stay here. I’ll go get you a pillow for your head and some dinner. But don’t expect me to be this nice to you ever again.” She warned before smiling warmly at the other. “We’ll be okay... Luke’s going to be okay.” Leia assured him before leaving the room. 

Han sighed and looked back to Luke longingly. Reaching out, he took the other’s hand. His tears had somewhat dried and he’d wiped away a few of the strays that had run down his cheeks. 

“Luke...please. Please stay with us. We need you. /I/ need you.” He whispered and frowned. 

There was a bout of silence before Han heard a soft whisper, “I...Han...” 

Turning quickly, Han stared down at Luke and grabbed his hand. Had Luke spoken to him? Was he waking up? Or was it a trick of his mind? “Luke? Luke I’m right here.”   
“Han...is he...is he...safe?” Luke’s poor voice was so hoarse and weak. 

“I’m safe...I’m safe.” He murmured and brushed Luke’s hair back softly. “What do you need baby? I’m here.” 

“Tell him...I need to tell...him...” Luke let out a ragged breath and tossed and turned his head. 

“Tell him what? Luke?” Han whispered, starting to grow worried about the other. “Luke...Luke are you okay?” He asked. 

“Tell Han... I-I love...love him...” The words slipped from his lips and Han nearly fell out of his chair. 

Leaning forward, he grabbed both of Luke’s hands gently, kissing each knuckle. “I love you too. I love you... I love you and I’ve been wanting to say it but I didn’t want to be the first one. I love you...and I knew you loved me but... I couldn’t be too sure.” He let out a weak laugh and smiled, tears still leaking and falling down his cheeks. “I love you.” He whispered and gently let Luke’s hands rest at his side. Brushing the other’s hair back, he sighed and smiled softly. Luke was going to be okay...


End file.
